callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
We've Been Through Worse
"We've Been Through Worse" is the first level in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. It introduces the characters Roland Roger, Alvin "Brooklyn" Bloomfield, Stephen Kelly and Norman Delaney. Walkthrough You start by an American CP. You can see lots of friendlies come & go. A new guy named Private Andy Allen is part of Sergeant Roger's squad. Brooklyn seems to be angry at him as he hates replacements. Brooklyn says "Hey look replacement, just because you have that tag on your shoulders doesn't mean you're one of us.." Kelly tells Allen to ignore Brooklyn. A friendly soldier joins the group and says "It's hell out there guys. The whole division of SS has moved in and they aren't giving up those crossroads.." and gets interrupted by Delaney. Delaney explains the situation and orders your squad to move down the hill along with other allies. Your squad moves out. An enemy Stuka crashes on the ground, nearly hitting you. Now that you're by the buildings, enemies & an enemy tank appear. The tank gets destroyed. Remember to pick up ammo from fallen friendlies. Your squad goes into the building. You see some wounded friendlies there. After that, you arrive at the river. There are lots of Germans on the bridge, so take out as much as you can. Your tank moves in, but gets destroyed along with the bridge by a Stuka bomber. Allen calls you and the squad goes into the building. When you get outside, there are multiple Germans in the buildings right across the river. Take 'em out. Your squad moves to the left, and you see an enemy tank across the river. Brooklyn tells the squad to hold up until the tank reloads. When the tank reloads, run towards the building in front of you. You see a friendly tank and more friendlies. The tank gets destroyed. On the bridge, there is an enemy tank. It gets damaged, but its cannon remains active. Your friendlies will try to destroy it with Satchels, but they get taken out by an MG42.The tank shoots the building next to you, leaving a hole. Get in the building and get upstairs. You see an MG42. Use it to destroy the anti-air cannon. After that, Allen will kick some planks out of the way & the squad goes to the bridge. You see two friendlies get shot on the bridge by a tank shell. Brooklyn tells you to plant a Satchel. After the fireworks, take out the MG42 in the building in front of you. Take out the other German in the building. After that, Brooklyn tells you that friendly bombers are on their way to bomb the city. Your squad will throw a red smoke grenade so you won't get bombed. After the nice view, Germans assault you. All you gotta do here is to defend your position. Keep in mind to finish off the enemies, because most will go prone. After some shooting, Allen will get shot & you will get hit by a mortar shell. Brooklyn will come to you and yells for a medic. Your character, Rogers, passes out, ending the mission. Trivia *This level seems to take place between levels, "The Great Crusade" and "An Easy Detail". Proof being the conversation between Kelly, Bloomfield and Schmitty saying how Rogers survived a mortar shell earlier on. That, and the fact that it takes place in a French city. *If this was after "The Great Crusade", then Andy Allen must be a replacement for Schmitty. *Schmitty and Hawk are missing, but Schmitty has already made an appearance and Hawkins hasn't been shot. *Delany was origanaly supposed to be a captain in this level and was supposed to bring in a squad of reinforcements riding in a jeep with a .50 caliber machine gun on it which a soldier named pvt Newman manned where the squad had to defend the building but the idea ended up getting cut. *Andy Allen was supposed to be a corporal. *Andy Allen dies of MG42 fire but was supposed to push Kelly out of the way of a sniper taking the bullet himself and diying afterwards. *When advancing down the hill, a soldier named sgt Mills will dieeven when he is not under fire. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGphG_tfTYo&feature=PlayList&p=11D8A0988E3D95D6&index=0&playnext=1 Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels